


I Cuss Because I Mean It

by sandyk



Series: choosing my words carefully [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You made your feelings extremely clear on that." Deeks said, "Should I or should I not take off my pants?"  Post ep for Special Delivery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Cuss Because I Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> no profit garnered. no characters mine. Title from Kathleen Edwards's Sure As Shit. Thanks to sfa for beta!

"My sweet, seriously," Kensi said. She rolled her eyes and pushed Deeks down into the chair. "No one calls anyone that. Not even engaged couples."

Diane had cried her eyes out at the ring. Kensi had cried a little, too, and hated herself for all the usual reasons. She'd been driving around, telling herself she didn't have a purpose or a specific destination. Still, she ended up at Deeks' place and saw his car parked two blocks away. He'd answered the door very quickly, like he thought she might come over again.

"You made your feelings extremely clear on that." Deeks said, "Should I or should I not take off my pants?" He had the same stupid smirk, like he knew she'd give in.

"You should, unless you don't want to have sex."

"I always want to have sex with you, my sweet ... partner." Deeks was out of his pants and underwear very quickly. At least he had some skills.

She smiled. "Good," she said. "I actually really like having sex with you. It balances out everything else."

He kept the smirk up as she stripped. She could tell he was working hard to stay nonchalant and not just pant in desire.

She stepped forward between his legs. His floor always seemed so cold against her bare feet. "By everything else, I mean your sparkling personality and all the shit you pulled today." She sat on his thigh and then opened her legs, her knee between the chair and his back. His floors were cold, but somehow he was always so hot. Literally hot, she thought.

He opened his mouth, no doubt to complain about her again. She kissed him to shut him up. It was like a starter pistol shooting off. His hands went between her legs, two fingers pushing inside her wet pussy, the other gripping her thigh, pulling her closer. She rocked herself against his fingers, feeling a slow, coiled burn building and spreading from her pussy to her toes and back to her stomach and fingers.

She licked her hand while looking him in the eye and then held his dick, almost barely touching. "Fuck you," he said, thrusting up into her hand and laughing. "I love your tits, by the way. This is a great fucking view."

She leaned against him so her hand was moving against her abs as she stroked his dick. "I do love your idea of foreplay," he said. His voice was breathy and wavering.

She waited until she was right on the edge to push his hand away and lower herself onto him. He groaned appreciatively. She said, "We better not fall over again." She closed her eyes, trying to make the build up last.

He mumbled, "That was your fault." But she heard him grab the edge of the table to brace himself. "Maybe next time you're on your back on that table and we don't have to worry about it."

"You'd like that," she said. He came after that, and she let herself tip over the edge to complete bliss.

She shook herself out of the wonderful lassitude and stood up. When she got out of the bathroom he had his sweatpants and a hoodie on. "Gotta walk Monty," he said, scratching the mutt's head. "You gonna be here when I get back?"

"Probably," she said.

"You can clean off the table then," he said, grinning. She heard him laughing as he closed the front door.

Deeks had a pretty nice loft. It was basically one long rectangle. He did not have a lot of furniture. A couch and two bookcases in the front, the couch facing his big screen tv. The table in the kitchen area with two simple wooden chairs next to it. Monty's dog bed. Two more bookcases and behind them, his bed and two bureaus. Not much furniture, not much on the walls. She stared at his diplomas. Stanford undergrad which she tried not to be impressed by and UCLA for law school. He'd probably had them framed for whatever office he'd had as a lawyer, Deeks didn't strike her as someone who needed a wall of ego. Not for his education, at least.

She grabbed a blanket from his teeny linen closet and went into the living room area. She wasn't interested in giving his neighbors a free show. She closed the blinds and turned on the tv.

She was watching CGIS reruns on USA when he got back. Monty ran back to the bedroom, as always. She was convinced Monty had never used his dog bed. Deeks came in and plopped down next to her. "Are you hungry? I was hungry." He passed her a white paper bag. "So I got us both burritos. And now I'm thirsty. Are you thirsty?"

"If you're getting beer," she said. He'd gotten burritos for them both the last three times they'd had sex. It made her suspicious.

He came back with two beers and put hers on the floor in front of her. She said, "You know we're just fucking, right?"

"Yes, Special Agent Blye, I do understand that we have a purely physical relationship. And you will end it the minute you feel a shred of attachment to me." He was laughing a little like it wasn't supposed to hurt.

"You make me sound like a weirdo, or a total bitch." She didn't move away from him because it would be a sign that he had hurt her feelings, a little.

"Well, I don't think you're either," he said. He reached for the remote and turned off the TV. "Seriously, Kensi, I get it."

"Okay," she said. She turned the tv back on. "This show is so stupid. Coast Guard Investigative Services. How is this most popular show on tv?"

"I have no idea," he said. "Are we gonna have sex again? Or you want to shower before you leave?"

"Well," she said. "Let's have sex again. Maybe I could even sleep here, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I love morning sex." He burped and covered his mouth. "You might need to kick Monty out of bed, though, he's pretty attached to his side of the bed."

"I will not hesitate to gently nudge Monty onto your side," she said. "And I'm not committing to morning sex, here. I just want to have a second beer and not stress about driving home."

"Sure," he said. "That's definitely a good reason to stay."

She stared at him until he said, "It is a good reason. Totally."

She went back to watching the show. It was a good reason to stay, she told herself. She was not going to ask him about Stanford, or start missing Monty. And if she did, she'd just break this part off. It would probably be easy, she thought. She was sure of it, actually.


End file.
